A total of 5 patients with systemic diffuse scleroderma were treated by photopheresis for 12 months as a multicenter trial. The trial was blinded so that only the operator knew whether the patient received the real treatment or sham treatment. The trial has been discontinued because sufficient patients have been enrolled. The results have not been unblinded as yet. Data continues to be analyzed.